Minnesota Adventure!
by Sofia Song
Summary: A month after The events of the film,Tulio,Linda,Blu and Jewel all head to Minnesota to celebrate Linda's mother's birthday. But when they are there,a group of "government officials" came and tried to take Blu and Jewel away. After escaping,Now Blu and Jewel with the help of some old and new friends must find out the true intentions of this people before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

(Hey guys!as promise here's the first chapter of my first story!i would like to thank all of you for the warmth welcome and I would love to get to know all of you better. I would love to talk to all of your though PM so if you want to,maybe drop me a message? Who's knows we could become great Frineds! Enough talking here's the first chapter enjoy and see you soon)

It's been a whole month since Blu saved Jewel from a certain doom And while Jewel was still slowly recovering from her injuries under the care of Tulio,Blu had also been busy adapting to his new environment while taking care of his girlfriend,Jewel.

It was just another ordinary day in the city of Rio, everyone was out doing their daily routine, be it going to work,going to school or just going out to have fun.

In the aviary,Jewel was sleeping peacefully in the very same enclosure that she hated to the core a few months ago,but now it felt like home for her,it was place she knew that she would be save in as she was under the care of someone she knows that she can trust.

The door to the enclosure opened up slowly and a few seconds later,Blu entered quietly as he knew that Jewel was still fast asleep. In his wings,he was holding onto a mango,which was meant to be Jewel's breakfast.

Blu soon found Jewel asleep in the artificial hollow and he couldn't help but smile at how beautiful and peaceful Jewel is when she's asleep.

Blu put the Mango down before settling down beside Jewel,he wrapped a wing around her before he started stroking her head feathers with his wing.

Outside of the enclosure,Tulio and Linda were observing Blu and Jewel thought the cameras that was inside the enclosure.

"They make sure a lovely couple," Tulio remarked.

Linda smiled and nodded her head in agreement,"Yes they do,"She replied.

Tulio let out a sigh as he shut off the cameras to give Blu and Jewel some privacy. He then turned his arm chair around so that he was now facing Linda.

"So what are your plans?" Tulio inquired.

"Plans?" Linda said,with her eyebrows raised. "What plans?

"What are you planning to do now,are you gonna stay in Rio or are you heading back to Minnesota?" Tulio repeated his question,this time being more specific and clear.

"I'm not sure about it yet,I mean if Blu likes it here,then I will stay,"Linda replied.

Tulio nodded his head and smiled,"While most importantly is that you enjoy staying here too,"Tulio stated.

Tulio checked his watch and realized that he was gonna be late for a meeting. "Sorry Linda,I have to go now,remember our lunch appointment,"Tulio reminded her before he made his leave.

"Alright see you later!" Linda shouted her goodbye as Tulio had already left the room.

A few seconds after Tulio's departure, Linda's phone started ringing. She reached her hand into her hand bag and fished out her hand phone.

There was no called ID and all that was displayed was the word 'unknown'. Despite that,Linda still answered the call.

"Hello?" Linda spoke.

"Hello?Linda is that you?" The voice at the other end replied.

A smile spread acrossed Linda's face as she recognised that voice anywhere. "Mom!I'm so happy to hear from you!"Linda exclaimed while smiling happliy.

"So how's Rio?"Linda's mother asked.

"It's great!"Linda replied cheerfully.

"That's good to hear,so how's Blu and Jewel doing?"Linda's mother inquired.

"They are doing great,Blu is slowly getting use to Rio and Jewel is slowly recovering from her injuries,"Linda replied,smiling ear to ear.

"That's good to hear,"Linda's mother said. "So are you planning to come back to Minnesota for my birthday?"

"Your birthday!"Linda exclaimed,shocked. "A….. I mean of course,I have already book a flight back to Minnesota."

Linda replied,nervously.

"That's great!see you in a few days time,love you,"Linda's mother said.

"Love you too,bye,"Linda bid farewell before she hung up the call.

She turned to her watch to look at the date and to her horror,the was already 15 October and her mother's birthday was in 18 October which meant that it was only three days away.

"How could I had forgotten my own Mom birthday!"Linda exclaimed with the sense of guilt in her heart.

If she doesn't show up for her mother's birthday,she would had broken her mother's heart and that's the last thing she wanted to do.

Linda got out of the room and entered the enclosure. In the hollow,Blu was about to fall asleep when he hread footsteps in the enclosure. Out of curiosity, Blu took his wing off Jewel and flew out of the hollow to investigate the source of the noise.

The moment he flew out,he saw the familiar face of Linda smiling at him. "Hey Blu!"Linda greeted while smiling happily at him.

"Hey Linda!"Blu better back happily but obviously all Linda could hear was Blu squawking happily.

Blu landed on Linda's shoulders and they did their first bump thing. "How are you Blu?"Linda asked,while she stroked Blu's head feathers.

Blu smiled which was clear indication to Linda that Blu was feeling great.

"So Blu,I have some things to tell you and I think you would be pretty happy to hear them,"Linda said,as Blu looked at her with his mind filled with interest.

"So in a few days it would be my mother's birthday and I had promise her that I would go back to celebrate it with her, So I was wondering if you would like to go back with me?"Linda asked.

Without any hesitation,Blu smiled and nodded his head,indicating to Linda that he was keen on going back to Minnesota with her.

"That's great Blu!maybe I can get Tulio to come along to and how about you try and concise Jewel to come along with us to?"Linda suggested,while smiling enthusiastically.

Blu squawked happily in response. "That's great Blu, see you around,"Linda bid her goodbyes before she made her leave.

Once Linda had left,Blu flew back to the hollow to find that the mango was already gone,it had airway being devoured by Jewel.

Blu smiled and looked at Jewel,"Good morning gorgeous,"Blu greeted flirtatiously. "You sure was hungry,I left for two minutes and you went from sleeping to finish eating a mango in less then two minutes,"Blu stated.

"Yeah,love hawk I was very hungry,"Jewel replied,smiling at Blu.

"So how's you wing?"Blu inquired with is wings motioning at Jewel's wing.

Jewel turned to look at her bandaged up wing and replied,"It's recovering,but it's recovering slowly."

Blu smiled and said,"That's great!" Jewel was taken aback by Blu's comment and so she said,"What do you mean by great?you enjoy seeing me suffer don't you?"

"No,no,no," Blu denined quickly. "The reason is because I like to take care of you,"Blu said in a sweet and mellow tone.

Jewel raised a eyebrow and asked,"Really?"

"Yes,really,"Blu replied.

"How are you going to prove it?"Jewel asked,hinting to Blu that she wanted something from him. Blu took the hint immediately and walked to Jewel,before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Good enough?"Blu asked as he parted from the kiss. Jewel smiled and replied,"For the moment,yes."

"So what did you talk to Linda about?"Jewel inquired while she made her way to the entrance of the hollow. She preached herself on the edge of the hollow and she was soon joined by Blu.

"Yeah,that reminds me,I have something to ask you,"Blu said. Jewel turned to Blu and asked,"What is it?"

"While,you see,in few days time,I will be accompanying Linda back to Minnesota to celebrate her Mom's birthday and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?"Blu asked nervously while his heart started beating a thousand time faster.

There was a few seconds of silence as Blu waited for a response from Jewel. Blu stared at Jewel's face anxiously as he waited for a response.

"So what do you say?"Blu asked again.

Soon a smiled appeared on Jewel's face,a smile that put an end to Blu's anxiousness.

"Sure I would love to go with you!"Jewel exclaimed,cheerfully. Blu couldn't control his emotions so he dragged Jewel into a warm hug and said,"Thank you so much!we will have so much fun together!"

"I'm sure we will,"Jewel agreed with her eyes closed as she enjoyed every second of the hug.


	2. Welcome to Minnesota!

**(Okay guys,before this chapter starts I have few things to say. This morning when I woke up,I was pretty happy to see all the support you guys had given me for the first chapter and I appreciate it,if you guys can keep that up I will be very happy and don't worry I will show my support to all of you too:)**

 **Now onto the next thing which was quite heart breaking to read… One of our fellow writer was bullied to the point of which he had decided to quit the archive, now I may not know that writer at all but that doesn't mean I can't speak up for him. It's really depressing to see such things happening and it's much more depressing for the victim and from what I understand it was more than one person who bullied him which makes it more pathetic,a group of people ganging up against just one person…. seriously do you guys feel pride in doing THAT? Do you guys feel pride in demoralizing someone. Before you do something so hurtful and mean to someone just stop to ask yourself one question,how would you feel if someone did that to you,would you like it and if you don't what makes you think others will like it. Treat others like how you want others to treat you….**

 **Man this is getting way too long,so BlueTheron I may not know you at all but I just want you to know you have mine and many other support:)**

 **Here's chapter 2**

It was soon time for lunch and some people would prefer to have their lunch at restaurants while other may prefer to have it at just some normal food court.

For today,Linda and Tulio had a perfect lunch together planned out,they would be heading to a famous restaurant for their lunch and it was there that Linda would ask Tulio about going to Minnesota with her.

The restaurant that they were eating at was just a few minutes walked away from the aviary but still,by the time they got there,there was already a long queue.

"That queue is quite long maybe we should go somewhere else,"Linda suggested. "Maybe we can continue walking down the street,I'm sure we can find something else to eat."

Tulio gave Linda a reassuring smile and said,"Don't worry Linda,I've made a reservation."

Tulio walked up to a waiter and said,"I've made a reservation for two,under the name Tulio."

"Tulio Monteiro?"The waiter asked,to confirm his identity. "Yes,"Tulio replied smiling at the waiter.

"Alright, follow me to your table sir,"Tulio and Linda were then guided to their table by the waiter.

Before Tulio set down,he helped Linda to pull her seat out,which was a sign of a gentlemen. "Thanks,"Linda thanked before she took her seat.

"You are welcome,"Tulio said,smiling confidently.

"So what are you planning to eat?"Tulio inquired,while he flipped through the menu himself.

"I'm fine with anything,"Linda replied. "So what are you eating?"

"I'm planning to get the Steak with BBQ sauce,I think you should try that too,"Tulio replied,while at the same time suggesting Linda to try the steak.

"Alright,I will get the same order as you,"Linda stated. "Okay,I will get the waiter,"Tulio raised up his hand to get the attention of a waiter and soon enough,a well dressed female waiter came to attend to them.

"Good afternoon,may I get you order?"The waiter greeted politely while she beared a polite smile on her face.

"We will just get two of this,"Tulio replied,while he pointed to the menu.

"Okay,that's all sir?"The waiter asked while she was still taking down the order on her paper.

"Yes,"Tulio replied.

"Alright sir we will get your order up very soon,"The waiter said,before she left.

"So what do you think about the atmosphere of the restaurant?"Tulio asked.

"I like it very much,it's calm and comfortable for me,"Linda replied. "Tulio I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"Tulio asked.

"In a few days time,It would be my mother's birthday and I'm heading back to Minnesota to celebrate it for her and I'm wondering if you would like to go with me?"Linda asked,nervously.

"I'm fine with going with you,but what about Jewel?"Tulio replied.

Linda smiled and said,"Jewel can come with us too,I mean her wing is almost fully heal,I bet she will be fine."

"I'm not so sure about this,"Tulio replied with a hand on his chin.

"Come on Tulio,Please,"Linda pleaded with her already big eyes opened wider. Tulio couldn't bear to say no to Linda especially since she was looking at him with her big intelligent eyes.

Tulio sighed and said,"Alright,we will bring Jewel along."

Linda was over the moon,she got off her seat and ran over to Tulio to give him a hug. "Thanks Tulio!" Linda shouted in Joy.

Tulio blushed and said,"You are welcome."

(Two days later)

' _ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking,we are now on our final approach to Minnesota,we are expected to land in the next five minutes and cabin crew please get to your landing stations,"_ The pilot announced.

Linda was looking out of the window,looking at her home town of Minnesota as they flew above it.

"I'm finally home after a few months,"Linda said happily,in fact she was so happy that she was almost in tears.

Tulio smiled at her and helped to wipe away her tears of joy. "I can't wait to explore Minnesota and I'm sure Blu and Jewel feel the same way too,"Tulio mentioned.

"And I will be your personal tour guide,"Linda added,smiling.

In the cargo bay of the plane, Blu and Jewel was in cage together,much to Jewel's displeasure as she hated to be locked up in a small cage.

"I still can't believe that you talked me into entering a cage,"Jewel Complained with her wings folded.

"Don't worry Jewel, we are going to reach soon,"Blu said,reassuringly.

"And then we will have freedom at last!"Jewel shouted like she was crazy. In fact she was crazy at that moment,she was crazy for freedom.

Blu smiled and shook his head. "I just like how dramatic you are,"Blu mumbled.

Time once again just flew by,before they know it,they had already landed in Minnesota.

After alighting the aircraft, Linda and Tulio went to the baggage collection belt to collect their luggage and Blu and Jewel.

Blu and Jewel was about to be loaded onto the belt when Blu said to Jewel,"Here comes my favourite part!"

"Your favourite part is too ride on this belt?"Jewel asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah…...it's not everyday that you get to ride on a belt!"Blu shouted in his own defense so that Jewel wouldn't think that his childish.

Soon they were picked up by Linda and Tulio,much to Jewel's relief as she wanted to get out of the cage as soon as possible.

"My Mom wouldn't be picking us up,so we have to find our own mode of transport,"Linda informed Tulio.

"That shouldn't be a problem,we can just grab a cab,"Tulio suggested.

"Oh yeah!before we exit the airport,Blu,Jewel we need to put some warm clothing on you guys if not the both of you will freeze,"Linda said,while she dug through her bad for the clothings.

A split second later,she took out two bird size scaf and two bird sized hat. "Here you go,"Linda passed the things to Blu and Jewel as she knew that they would be able to put them on themselves.

Once they were done,it was time for them to take the first step into the cold weather of Minnesota. For Linda,Tulio and Blu, this wasn't something new for Them, but for Jewel,this was the first time she was going to experience cold temperature.

Blu looked at Jewel and grinned,"If it gets too cold,don't hesitate to hug me,"Blu joked.

"Don't worry about me Blu,I can handle the cold,"Jewel said,confidently.

"Oh really?"Blu doubted.

(A few minutes later)

They were outside the airport, waiting in queue for a taxi and Jewel was already freezing to death despite for warm clothings as her body wasn't used to the cold temperature.

She was shivering badly and could only depend on Blu for warmth. Blu had wrapped his wings around Jewel to provide her with warmth.

Blu smirked and said,"What happened to 'Able to handle the cold'?"

"Shut it,"Jewel shouted as she was embarrassed. "Alright feisty one,"Blu said.


	3. Police Car Accident?

**(Hey Guys,so I have decided to accepted Ocs for this story,so basically I already have one Oc which was requested by Toadahawk and so now I still have around 3 spots for 3 more Ocs, so if you yours to be in,just tell me the review section and that's basically all I want to say… oh wait one more thing,please,please,please suggest a name for Linda's mother,cause I can't keep writing Linda's mother every time and I'm horrible at names so I will greatly appreciate your help and it will also make all of you feel more invloed in the story:) so thank you for reading and goodbye)**

And soon,they were on a Cab,heading to Linda's bookstore which was also her house. It was hard for Blu not to get emotional as this was where he grew up in and after being away for months,he was finally returning home.

Blu was perched on Linda's shoulder so that he could look out of the side windows as the cab drove along the streets of Minnesota. Blu took on the sight of his home town,it was magnificent feeling to finally be home.

Without Blu even realizing,a huge smile had already appeared on his face. Seeing Blu smiling, Jewel couldn't help but smile too.

In her mind,she was thinking about all the great fun that she would have with Blu here,it would also be her first time playing in the snow which was something she was really excited for but she's even more excited to explore the place that Blu grew up in and to have Blu as her personal tour guide.

With some much things going on in their minds,keeping them occupied during the whole ride,the long thirty minutes trip from the airport felt like just a five minutes drive for all of them.

The taxi soon pulled over right in front of the bookstore,which still looks the same as it was when Linda and Blu left a few months ago.

Linda stepped out of the cab and looked at the bookstore. She sighed before a smile started forming on her face. She turned to face Blu who was still perched on her shoulders and said,"We are finally home."

Suddenly,the door of the bookstore burst opened and from the bookstore,a old lady came walking out while bearing a smile on her face. "Linda!"The old lady shouted as she went and embraced Linda in a warm hug.

"Good to see you Linda!"The old lady said. "Good to see you too Mom,"Linda replied,as she continued to hug her mother.

They departed from their hug and the next person or bird that Linda's mother noticed was Blu. "Blu!look how much you have grown!"Linda mother exclaimed.

Linda chuckled and replied, "Mom we were only gone for a few months I don't think he grew that much at all."

"You are right,maybe it's my eyesight that's getting worst,"Linda's mother joked. "Oh and she must be Jewel!"Linda's mother exclaimed as she walked over to Jewel.

Unsure of who this old lady was,Jewel was about to back away from her when she was stopped by Blu. "Don't worry,Grandma wouldn't hurt you,"Blu said reassuringly.

"Grandma?"Jewel said with her head cocked. "Yeah,she's like my grandma,"Blu replied.

Linda's mother picked Jewel up with her hands and started petting her with her other hand. "She is one beautiful bird,"Linda's mother praised as she continued petting her.

"Blu,you are lucky to get such a beautiful girlfriend, you better cherish her,"Linda's mother said as Blu stared at her with both his eyes wide opened and Jewel was also grinning at Blu.

"Tulio!"Linda's mother greeted as she set Jewel down gently on the ground.

She went forward and exchanged handshakes with Tulio. "Linda told me a lot about you,"Linda's mother stated. "Really?were they good or bad things?"Tulio asked jokingly.

"Generally they were good things,"Linda's mother replied,chuckling.

"Let's take this conversation inside,where it's warm,"Tulio suggested and the rest agreed.

They walked into the bookstore and was immediately greeted by rush of warm air that was generated by the Heater inside the book store.

"Feels great to be finally be back in my house!"Linda said,smiling ear to ear.

"So this is where get all your nerdy knowledge?"Jewel joked as she nudged Blu in the shoulder.

"Yeah,i get my knowledge from all this books and also partly the internet,"Blu replied.

"While you know what they say,knowledge is power,"Jewel quoted. As Linda,Tulio and Linda's mom had a chat with each other in the bookstore,Blu decided to bring Jewel up to the house which was above the bookstore.

"So what do you think about Minnesota so far?Blu asked as they made their way up the stairs as Jewel's wings still had to rest.

"It's cold,"Jewel replied.

"That's all?nothing else?"Blu asked, "Don't you find this place different from Rio?"

"Yeah,I do,it's much more peaceful and calm compared to Rio,"Jewel replied.

"So which type do you prefer?crazy parties in Rio or a clam place like Minnesota?"Blu inquired as they reached the top of the stairs.

"I'm not sure,but I'm sure I will find in the days to come,"Jewel replied,smiling.

"So Blu,you drive a car?"Jewel inquired with a eyebrow raised. "What are you talking about?"Blu asked,chuckling.

"I don't know,it's says on the wall that you have a reserved parking,"Jewel replied while Pointing to a sign on the wall that stated,'reserve parking for Blu'.

Blu chuckled and said,"Oh you mean that and as matter of fact,I do drive a car."

"And I actually drive a police car,"Blu said. "You want to see my car?"

"So you are a police bird?"Jewel asked,obviously as a joke.

"Yeah,sort of,"Blu replied. "Follow me,I Will show you my room,"Blu gestured for Jewel to follow him.

They walked along the corridor until they reached a room which has a sign on the door that said,'Blu's room'.

"Cool,you have your own room?"Jewel said as they made their way into the room.

"Yeah,it's more of like a play room for me,"Blu replied.

Inside the food,there was several bird sized toys,a tv,a bird sized bed and most importantly a cage that had Blu's favourite bell.

"I take it that you don't play with this toys anymore,"Jewel said,referring to the toys that was all over the floor.

"Yeah…..at least most of them,"Blu replied frankly, with a wing behind his neck.

"So is that your police car?"Jewel inquired,while pointing to a toy police car that was beside them.

Blu smiled and replied,"Yes,it is,you want to see how I ride it?"

"Sure,show me what you got!"Jewel replied,excitedly.

"Be prepared to be amazed!"Blu shouted dramatically as he stood onto the Car.

Using one talon to propel him forward and tilting left to right to steer the car,Blu was able to do some tricks that impressed Jewel.

"You are really good at this!"Jewel shouted as she clapped for Blu.

Blu smiled at her and said,"Prepare for the grand finale!" Blu propelled himself forward even mind,causing the car to accelerate at a higher pace.

Blu saw his target,a ring that was signing from the ceiling. When he was just a few centimetres away from the ring,Blu leaped off the car and grabbed onto the ring with his beak,while the car skid right for the reserved spot in between the other two toy cars. The police car made a perfect parking in between the other two toy car which greatly amazed Jewel.

"Wow!Blu that was amazing!"Jewel praised.

"Thank you,"Blu thanked as he did a bow.

"Maybe I should give it a go,"Jewel said,her voice filled with fascination.

"Now,now,Jewel,it may look easy,but it isn't,it will take years of practice to…...Jewel?"Blu was in the midst of explaining when he realized that Jewel had already left.

Jewel was already at the other end of the hallway,with one of her talons on the car. Blu opened his eyes in shocked and asked,"How did you get there so fast?"

"Now it's your turn to be amazed!"Jewel shouted. She did the same thing as Blu and propelled herself forward with her talons,but she over fine it as she was accelerating way to fast.

"Jewel slow down you are going way too fast!"Blu warned,but it was maybe a little too late. Jewel leaped off the car and was able to grab into the ring but as for their car…..it was traveling so fast that it missing the parking space and it ended up flying off the balcony and crashing into the book store.

There was a loud crash followed by the sound of a old lady shrieking in pain. Blu turned to face Jewel who was smiling at him nervously.

"We should go down and apologized,"Blu suggested.

"Yeah,"Jewel agreed awkwardly.


	4. Meet Alex

Blu and Jewel made their way down the stairs slowly to apologies as they were nervous about how hurt Linda's mother is.

But much to their relief,Linda's mother wasn't really hurt at all,all she got was a little bruise on her toe where the car hit her.

Linda however,was already busy helping her to bandage up her toe. Jewel smiled nervously and apologized,but of course,all the humans could hear was squawking but as they were all used to birds,they knew that Jewel was trying to apologize.

Linda's mother smiled at Jewel and said,"It's okay,accidents happens."

"You have a nice grandma,Blu,"Jewel admitted. "What's her name?"

"While you can her grandma too,but if you want to know her name,her name is Jarine,"Blu replied,while smiling at Jewel.

"Nice name,"Jewel admitted,when she heard her stomach growling. "I think I'm may be hungry,"Jewel said,stating the obvious.

"hmm…"Blu hummed as he was thinking about something. "If you are hungry I know the perfect place to bring you to!"Blu exclaimed,excitedly.

"Where?"Jewel inquired with her head cocked.

Blu smiled at her and said,"Follow me and you will find out and while we are there,I can introduce you to my friend too."

"Friend?"Jewel said with an eyebrow raised.

"Why?it's so weird that I have a friend?"Blu questioned with his wings crossed.

"No,no,no,"Jewel denied quickly. "I'm just surprised."

Blu smirked and said,"I know what you are thinking."

"You do?"Jewel asked.

"You are thinking that how on earth a nerdy bird like me would be able to make friends right?"Blu replied,snickering at Jewel.

"No,"Jewel once again denied. "Can we just go and get some food now?you won't like me when I'm hungry!"Jewel shouted.

"Alright,follow me then,"Blu replied. Blu started walking with Jewel following closely behind him.

Blu stopped at the front door of the bookstore as Jewel caught up with him. "Wait we are going out of the store?"Jewel asked.

"Yes,we are,what's the matter,scared of the cold?"Blu teased with a smile spread across his face.

"Not anymore,"Jewel replied confidently as she pushed opened the door and stepped out of the bookstore.

Gone was the warm and comforting heat in the bookstore,now they were surrounded by pure coldness.

"Alright Blu,lead the way,"Jewel requested as her beak started chattering from the cold,but she tried her best to hide the fact that she was actually very,very cold.

Blu lead Jewel down the street as they walked on the snow covered pavement. They walked passed at least two blocks of buildings before Blu stopped in his tracks,right in front of a building that had a sign that said 'Scarlet Cafe'.

"This is the place!"Blu announced. "And in case you're wondering,the word Scarlet not only refers to the name of the owner but it also refers to a type of bird."

Blu walked forward first and pushed opened the door for Jewel,like a true gentlemen. "After you,my lady,"Blu said while impersonating a french accent.

"Thanks,"Jewel thanked with a smile before she entered the shop. Once she was inside,she was once again safe from the cold as the cage was heated up just like the bookstore.

"So where is this friend of yours?"Jewel asked,as they ventured further into the cafe.

"Hold on,"Blu replied. "Alex!you here?"Blu shouted.

"So your friends name is Alex?"Jewel inquired.

"Yes,yes it is,"Blu answered as they continued they wait for Alex to appear.

After a few seconds,Alex finally came into sight, he flew out kitchen and landed in front of Blu and Jewel.

"Blu!buddy!Good to see you!"Alex shouted in Joy as Blu and him gave each other a quick hug.

"Good to see too!"Blu replied. The two parted away from their hug and the next person Alex noticed was Jewel.

Alex did a whistle and said,"Wow!Blu!you got a hot girlfriend here!"

Alex walked up to Jewel and extended a wing out,"Hello my name is Alexander,or you can just call me Alex."

"Nice to meet you Alex,My name is Jewel,"Jewel introduced as he accepted Alexis wingshake.

"Nice to meet you too,"Alex replied. "You know Jewel,I have one question,"Alex said.

"What do you want to know?"She asked.

"How did you meet Blu?"Alex inquired.

"That's quite of rushed don't you think?"Jewel replied,leaving Alex confused to what she means.

"What do you mean?"Alex inquired.

"We haven't really introduced ourselves that much yet,maybe we should get to know each other better before we move onto something more personal,"Jewel replied.

Alex smiled and replied,"Okay,I perfectly understands." "So what are you guys here for? "

"My precious Jewel is hungry,so I was wondering if you had anything for her to eat,"Blu replied.

"Hmm…..alright wait right here,I have the perfect thing for the both of you," And Alex flew back to the kitchen to get food for both Blu and Jewel.

"So what do you think about Alex?"Blu asked Jewel,as they made their way over to somewhere they could eat comfortably.

"I just met him,so I can't say much…...yet,"Jewel replied,with emphasis on the word 'Yet'

Alex then came flying out of the kitchen with his talons holding onto two plates that had Blu and Jewel's lunch .

He then met back up with the two of them. "Hey guys!I got your lunch!"Alex announced as he landed beside the both of them after he had placed the plates out nicely in front of them.

Jewel sniffed the food commented,"Smells great!"

"And it taste great too!"Jewel shouted her comment after she took a bite of the food.

"Glad you like it,"Alex said,smiling.

"What is this anyway?"Blu asked,referring to the food that they just ate.

"It's a secret,"Alex replied mysteriously.

Both Blu and Jewel stared at Alex with wide opened eyes. "OK. …."Blu said,breaking the awkward silence.

"So where's Scarlet?"Blu inquired,he was referring to Alex's owner,who was also the owner of the store.

"Oh,she went out to get groceries,"Alex replied.

"Okay,anyway,thanks for the meal,but we need to go back now,nice seeing you again,"Blu,Jewel and Alex bid their farewell to each other before Blu and Jewel left the shop and made their way back to the

bookstore.

"He's a nice guy,"Jewel said,out of the blue as they were walking.

"Who?"Blu asked.

"Alex of course,who else could I be referring to,"Jewel replied,chuckling.

"I told you will like him,"Blu said as they reentered the bookstore,completely unaware that they were being watched.

Across the street from the bookstore,a white van was parked,inside the white van,there was a group of mysterious people who had watching Blu and Jewel even since they got here and now they were ready to make their move.

(Who are this mysterious people and what do they want?find out in the next chapter and special thanks to Alex for allowing me to use his Oc and thanks to Nightfly and Alex for suggesting names for Linda's mother in the end I decided to combine the two names that they gave:)


	5. Escape

(So before chapter 5 starts,i will like to say that I'm sorry for not including any Oc's in this chapter,but rest assured that all of the Oc's submitted will appear in the story and will all have a significant role, so that's all I have to say and enjoy chapter 5:)

"There you guys are!where did you guys go?"Linda asked with a worried look on her face the moment she see Blu and Jewel.

Blu flew over to the table and grabbed a pen and a paper before flying back to Linda. He wrote on the paper,"We went to Scarlet's Cafe to get something to eat."

"Okay,"Linda said,the worried expression now replaced by a smile. "At least you guys are safe."

The door to the bookshop suddenly burst opens and three men wearing black jackets and sunglasses came walking into the shop. Linda immediately suspected something was not right,why would normal customer have need to dress so intimidatingly.

Linda walked up to the three men cautiously and asked,"May I help you?"

One of the men folded his arms and replied,'We are looking for the owner of this place."

Linda gulped down her saliva in fear and replied,"That's me."

The men then reached into his pocket and took out a badge,he held his badge out and said,"We are from the United States Animal Protection Agency,our sole mission is to refuse endangered species of animals."

"Okay…...so what do you guys from me?"Linda asked with an eyebrow raised.

The men then turned to face Blu and Jewel before Pointing a finger at them,"We want them."

Blu,Jewel and Linda were shocked and taken aback. "No,no,no you can't have them,they are mine."

"Sorry Madame,but it's our duty to protect them and we will take them with us,with it without your permission,"The Men replied as he leaned closer to Linda in an intimidating manner.

At this point, Tulio and Linda's mother came down the stairs and they immediately noticed the three men. "Who are you guys?"Tulio asked.

"We had already told your wife that and we are here for the two blue macaws,"The men replied,pointing at Blu and Jewel.

"What do you want with them!"Tulio asked,shouting.

"That's no need to get so work up,our intentions is to just to protect them and keep them safe,"The men replied,but Tulio ain't buying his story as he stills sense there's something fishy going on.

"I thanked you for your kind intentions but the blue macaws are perfectly safe here with us,"Tulio stated.

The three men snickered and said,"We are taking the blue macaws weather you like it or not."

"Linda,get Blu and Jewel out of here,"Tulio ordered as he got into a defense stance.

"Why,what's going on?"Linda questioned.

"This people are not who they say to be,get them out of here now!"Tulio replied.

"You are not leaving with the blue macaws!"One of the men shouted as he blocked Linda from Blu and Jewel.

The other men took out a net and starting trying to catch Blu and Jewel. "Jewel ran!"Blu shouted.

Both Blu and Jewel dived to their sides,narrowly almost getting caught by the net. "Blu!ran out of here with Jewel!"Linda instructed.

"You bird nerds are causing yourself unnecessary trouble,"The men that Tulio was facing said.

"I will do anything it takes to protect them from your dirty hands!"Tulio exclaimed as he launched a punch at the men,the men dodged in time and grabbed Tulio's first with his hand.

"Big mistake!"The man shouted,without warning,he kicked Tulio in the groom,cursing him immense pain.

Blu and Jewel were still being chased by the man all around the bookstore. "Jewel!do you think you can fly?"Blu asked,as it was most likely the only way they could escape.

"I think so,"Jewel replied,her voice filled with uncertainty.

They were running out of places to ran and it's only a matter of time before they got caught. Blu had to think of something and fast. He didn't want to risk Jewel's safety by asking her to fly but at the current standing,that might be the only way they are gonna get out,but that will be the last choice Blu would consider.

"Follow me!"Blu shouted to Jewel. Blu ran toward the exit with Jewel and the men following closely behind. The men was swinging his net around wildly,hoping to catch the two birds but they proved too quick for him.

They were soon out of the shop and running on the snow covered pavement. Blu looked around frantically,trying to find away they could lose the man.

But he came up empty. Blu turned to face Jewel and said,"The only way we are gonna get out,is for us to fly."

Jewel noded her head and turned to look at her injured wing. She haven't stretch that wing out for at least two months by bow and she didn't know how her wing would react when she uses it. But she had to take her chances.

"You ready?"Blu asked.

"I think so,"Jewel replied,as she slowly stretched out her injured wing. She couldn't feel nothing at first as her wing was numb from being in the same position for two whole months but she slowly,she was getting her feeling back.

"Let's fly!"Blu exclaimed,he flapped his wings and took off into the sky and was slowly followed by Jewel who was struggling quite a lot as she was still getting raised to the feeling of flying.

The men could only watch helplessly as the two Macaw flew off into the distance. Back at the bookstore,Linda,Tulio and Jarine had been captured by them,they were tied up with ropes and their mouth was taped up to prevent them from screaming for help.

The door of the bookshop opened and the men who went to chase after Blu and Jewel entered with bad news. "They got away sir," He reported, as he braced himself for a scolding from their leader, his name was Evan.

"You just can't do things right!" Evan exclaimed,both his hands clenched into fist.

"Do what you must do,find those two macaws and bring them back to base by tomorrow night!" Evan instructed.

"Yes sir," the other two men replied.

"Get these pests into the truck and bring them back to base,"Evan said,referring to Linda,Tulio and Jarine.

A few kilometres away,Blu and Jewel had already stopped to rest on the rooftop of a building as Jewel's wing was aching was badly,not only that,Blu almost noticed that Jewel looks a bit pale.

Worried,Blu asked,"Jewel are you feeling alright? "

"I'm fine,I'm just feeling a bit giddy," Jewel relied,monotonous as she was very tired and at the same time giddy.

Blu placed a wing on Jewels forehead and to his horror,it was burning hot. "You have a fever,"Blu stated.

Blu pulled Jewel closer to his body and wrapped his wings around her to provide her with warmth and comfort. "Your body must not be used to the temperature,that's why you fell sick," Blu explained.

Jewel didn't reply,instead she just closed her eyes and rested with the warmth from Blu's body keeping her comfortable. Blu smiled and slowly stroked Jewel's head feathers with his wing.

All of sudden,a snowball came out of nowhere and hit Blu in the back. "Ouch!" Blu exclaimed,which awoke Jewel.

"What's wrong Blu?" Jewel asked,when they suddenly heard laughter coming from behind them and it a very familiar sound for Blu.

Blu growled as he turned his head around slowly

And indeed his was right,standing across the roof was Alice and Chloe,they were two pelicans who had been bullying Blu ever since he was young.

"Hello there Nerd bird," Alice greeted insultingly.

"Where did you go?we missed bullying you," Chloe said.

But Blu wasn't in the mood for their nonsense, "Looked,My wife is sick and we have no place to go to,so I will appreciate it if you live me alone!" Blu shouted.

Chloe and Alice looked at Blu's wing and saw Jewel,she was shivering and overall didn't look like she was feeling well.

"Is your wife alright?" Chloe asked much to Blu's surprise.

"She's sick and she's freezing, so I don't think she fine," Blu replied.

Alice and Chloe turned to face each other,it was like they discussing something with each other using their mind. They both nodded their head and they turned back to face Blu.

"We have a place nice and warm,if you want we can bring you there," Alice offered,taking Blu by a complete shock.

"This isn't some kind of prank right?"Blu asked,just to be safe.

"No,we may tease you quite a lot but we still have heart to do the right thing," Chloe replied,smiling.

"Thanks," Blu thanked them as he smiled,he had been completely wrong about Chloe and Alice all this time.

Blu grabbed Jewel by the shoulder before he followed Chloe and Alice to their home where they will be safe and warm.


	6. I think we are in trouble

Blu and Jewel followed Chole and Alice to their home,it was a long flight to get there and with His talons grabbing onto Jewel,it was much more tiring for Blu.

A few more mintues of flying later,they were there. It wasn't a hollow like what Blu had expected,but instead it was a old wooden shed located in the middle of nowhere.

Alice opened the door of the shed and allowed Blu and Jewel to enter first. Blu flew in and suprisingly,inside the shed,there was a couch,a table and even a Tv.

Blu placed Jewel softly onto the couch to prevent her from getting disturbed. Chole landed beside Blu with cloth in his talon.

Chole gave the cloth to Blu,who knew what the cloth meant for.

"Thanks,"Blu thanked,before he told the cloth and placed it over Jewel to keep her warm.

Now that Jewel sleeping comfortably,Blu's job was done.

Blu sat down on the couch and sighed,he was also exhausted from all the things that happened.

Alice flew over to him with a cup of hot chocolate in her wings. She handed the hot chocolate to Blu,who accepted it wth a smile.

"Thanks for the chocolate,"Blu thanked,as he took a sip of the hot chocolate. It was a goo feeling to have something warm and hot to drink especially on such a cold winter day.

Alice settled down beside Blu and asked,"What happened?we saw the both of you getting chase by someone just now."

Upon receiving the question,Blu sighed and replied,"In case the you don't know,me and my mate are probably the last if our kind and that's makes us very valuable. Those men's that tried to capture us,claimed that they want to protect us but in reality,they just want us for our value."

"This humans really go to far to sastify their greed,"Chole said as he landed down beside them and took a sit too.

"Yeah,"Blu agreed,looking down sadly.

Alice placed a wing on Blu's shoulders and said,"Don't be sad,buddy,we will try and help you."

"No,I can't endanger the both of you too,I'm already thankful that you guys allowed me and Jewel to stay here,I do not want to owe you guys more,"Blu rejected their offer to help.

"Don't worry about us,we can keep ourselves save,"They reassured Blu. "And besides,you're gonna need all the help you can get."

Blu smiled at the two of them and said,"Thanks guys,I was wrong about you two."

"Don't mention it,we are just happy to help,"Alice replied,casually.

Blu looked over to Jewel and saw her still shivering violently even though she was under a blanket and they were inside the warm shed.

Blu was getting worried,he needed to help Jewel somehow. "Do you guys have any type of medicine?"Blu inquired.

Chole and Alice turned to face look at each other before replying,"No,we don't."

"I need to find some medicine quick,"Blu said as he thought about ways he could get Jewel some medicines.

After thinking for quite some time,the only place Blu could think of where he could get Jewel medicine was back at the bookshop. But it was highly dangerous to go back to the bookshop as those people could still be there,but he had no choice.

"Can I trust the both of you to look after Jewel?"Blu asked,with his wings folded.

"Why?what are you planning to do?"Chole asked.

"I need to get Jewel some medicine but the only place I can get it is back at the bookstore,it's dangerous and that's a chance I might get captured,"Blu replied.

"Do you need us to accompany you?"Alice offered,with a eyebrow raised.

"No,I will be fine in my own,just take care of Jewel for me,"Blu requested,with his eyes on Jewel.

"Okay,you got our word,we will keep her save,"Chole reassured as he gave Blu a pat on his shoulder. "Good luck,Blu."

Blu nodded his head and said,"Thanks,I will be back soon."

With no time to lose,Blu spread his wings out and flew back to the bookshop.

Now that Blu was gone,Chole walked to the side of Jewel and placed another blanket on her,hoping that two layer of blanket will help her out.

Alice looked at Jewel and said,"She's a pretty one,I wander why she would fall in love to someone like Blu."

Chole looked at Alice and replied,"Blu may not be the most handsome bird in the world,but his has the most beautiful personality in the world and I think that's what Jewel looks out for and not the looks on the exterior."

After a mintues and mintues of flying,Blu finally made it back to the bookshop. the lights inside were off and it was basically abandoned with no sign of life inside.

But just to be save,Blu flew in though a open window instead of entering through the front door.

The medicine that he was looking for was inside Tulio's luggage and It didn't take long for him to find his luggage.

But than a next set if problem awaits Blu,the luggage was locked,if he don't figure out the password,he would had make this trip for nothing.

Blu tried the first few number cobinations that came to his mind but none of them worked. Blu was so engrossed in trying I opened the case that he dosen't realized that behind him,something was Sneaking up to him and it was getting closer and closer.

"Blu!"A voice shouted from begin him. Blu was startled and shocked to the pint where he screamed at the top of his lungs.

His screams also startled the person who called him,cussing him to scream too.

The two birds screams at each other for a few seconds and only stopped after they realized who the other person was.

"Alex!you scared the living day light out of me!"Blu shouted,while panting.

"Sorry,I didn't know you were such a scary cat,"Alex teased Blu,who got offended.

"For your information,I'm not a scary cat,"Blu stated confidently.

"So what happens here?"Alex asked.

"Some people tried to kidnap me and jewel but failed so they kidnapped my owner,owner's mother and my owner's husband,"Blu replied,recounting the wets that happened earlier.

"So what are you doing here?"Alex asked.

"Jewel is sick,I came back to get some medicines for her,"Blu replied and he got back to try to open up the lock.

Alex looked and psyched Blu aside,"Let the master show you how it's done,"Alex said confidently as he took over Blu.

"You think it's that easy to open up that lock,for your information...,"Blu couldn't even finished his sentence before he was interrupted by Alex.

"I'm done,"Alex announced,as he opened up the luagge.

Blu stared with his beak hung opens in shock. "How on earth did you do that so fast?"

"It's magic,"Alex replied,joking around with Blu.

Suddenly,they heard the sound of the front door opening,Blu and Alex's faces immediately froze with fear.

Blu looked at Alex and whispered,"I think we are in big trouble."

(Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review:) I will see you all in the next chapter,bye;)


	7. It's just a prank!

Blu looked to Alex and whispered,"Hide in the luggage quick!"

Without any argument,the two macaw jumped into the luggage and closed the lit. There was barely enough space in the luggage to fit the both of them.

Blu's talons were touching Alex's beak,so whenever Blu moved his talons,they will tickle Alex,much to his displeasure.

"Stop tickling me!"Alex shouted in a tone that clearly shows that his irritated.

"Shut it!"Blu shouted in a yelling whisper as he heard footsteps going up the stairs.

Whoever was out there,was getting closer and closer to them with each passing second.

Blu took a deep breath and announced,"I'm going out to see who's out there."

Alex's eyes widened and he said,"Are you nuts?you can't go out on your own!"

"So you are coming with me?"Blu inquired.

"What!i'm not crazy!I still want to live!"Alex shouted,this time in a yelling whisper.

Blu sighed and shook his head,he slowly lifted the lit up with one wing and before he went out,he turned back to Alex and said,"Stay here,do not go anywhere"

"You don't have to tell that,"Alex replied.

Blu got himself out of the luggage and closed the lid slowly to prevent making any loud noise.

Blu tip toed to the door frame and peaked his head out into the corridor. First he looked left,then he looked right,but he couldn't see anyone,instead he could hear someone in the next room.

Mustering all his courage,Blu walked out of the room and headed to the next room. He stopped at the door frame and slowly peeked his head into the room.

It was dark,but he could make out the figure of a human in the room. Blu heart was pumping faster and faster with each passing second,he felt like he would pass out from fear anytime soon.

Back in the Luggage,Alex was still waiting for Blu to return. "I hope his fine,"Alex said to himself.

"I mean what's the worst that could happen to him,"Alex continued to talk to himself to keep him entertain.

"He will just get captured and get sold for cash and will live a horrible life away from his loved ones,"Alex said,with each word he said,he was getting increasingly guilty for not going with Blu.

"Man,I feel guilty,maybe I should think of something else,"Alex suggested to himself.

At that moment,Alex heard a scream that would had gave him a heart attack. "HELP!"the unmistakable sound of Blu crying for help filled the hole house.

"Blu!"Alex shouted as he burst out of the luggage,determine to save Blu.

He flew into the next room where the scream came from. But instead of seeing a horrible scene where Blu was captured,all he saw was Blu perched on a girl shoulder and that girl is none other than Alex's owner,Scarlet.

They both were laughing,most likely at Alex for how he reacted. "You should had seen your face!"Blu remarked as he continued on laughing.

Alex looked at both of them with a confused look and asked,"What on earth is going on here?"

Blu smiled and replied,"It's just a prank!" Before he started laughing again.

Somehow Scarlet seemed to have understood Alex's question and she answered,"I came over to check on Linda and Tulio,because someone told me that something had happened here,little did expect to see the both of you here too."

Alex nodded his head an he flew over to Scarlet shoulders. He smirked at Blu and pushed him off her shoulders and said,"Her shoulders are only for me."

Blu raised his eyebrow and asked,"are you seriously fighting with me over that?"

Scarlet chuckled as the two macaws continued on with their childish quarrel,until Scarlet asked,"So Blu what happened?"

Blu flew over to a table and grab a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote,"So people came,they tried to take me and Jewel away,but we were able to escape."

When Blu mentioned Jewel,he immediately remembered why he came back. "The medicine!"Blu exclaimed.

Blu flew back to the luggage,with Scarlet and Alex following behind him. Blu took the medicine out and held it in his talons.

"Who are the medicine for?"Scarlet asked.

Blu took a pen and paper again and wrote,"They are for Jewel,she had fallen very ill,can you give me a ride?"

After reading the message,Scarlet replied,"Sure,but to where?"

"I will guide you there,we need to hurry,Jewel needs this medicine badly,"Blu wrote.

The trio made their way out of the building and they got into Scarlet's car. Scarlet started her car up and waited for Blu to give her the directions.

With a paper in his talons,Blu wrote,"Go straight for 300 meters,then make a right turn at the second turn and then drive straight for another 400 meters before making a left turn and then we should be near the area."

Scarlet read the directions and replied,"Alright,I will get us there in no time!"

Following the directions given,Scarlet started driving. The ride wasn't that long at all,in fact,it took less then ten minutes in a vehicle to get to the location.

The wooden shed soon came into view and Blu told Scarlet to stop the car outside of the shed.

The trio exited the car and they entered the shed,with Blu holding onto the medicine.

Inside the shed,all of them were asleep and Blu was glad to see Jewel,still safe and sound,he did actually had his doubt about trusting Alice and Chloe with her.

Alex and Scarlet made themselves at home as Blu went to attend to Jewel.

Blu took the medicine out of the packaging and mixed in into a cup of water. "Jewel wake up,I got the medicine,"Blu whispered softly,while slowly tapping on Jewel's shoulders.

Jewel slowly opened her eyes and said,"Blu?"

Blu smiled and said,"Yeah,it's me."

Blu helped Jewel to sit up as she was still weak. "How are you feeling?"Blu asked.

"Could be better,"Jewel replied,her voice was still very weak and barely audible.

"Here take this medicine,it will make you feel better,"Blu said as he passed Jewel the cup.

"Thanks,"Jewel thanked him,before she drank the medicine.

When she finished drinking,Blu took the cup from her and said,"Get some more rest."

Jewel nodded her head before she closed her eyes and laid her head down on Blu's body.

Blu smiled and slowly patted Jewel's head. As for Alex and Scarlet,they decided to spend their night there too as it was already very late.

(Chapter 7,Done!hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and also I hope all you had a awesome month!)


End file.
